


This Moment Is Forever

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fic, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait," said Kowalski, when he and Dief got home a couple of hours later. He gestured like he was pointing at the top of the Sears tower with both hands. "Fraser's taking us out to dinner to celebrate the first time we had sex naked?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anniversary challenge on ds_flashfiction.
> 
> Thanks to mergatrude for read-through.

Tuesday night, Kowalski was on a stakeout and Fraser was sitting at the kitchen table polishing his uniform buttons. Ray wandered in, looking for coffee, and let's be honest here, in search of Fraser. "Hey, Benny, didn't I tell you that's nutso behavior? I thought you didn't have to do that whole iron, spit and polish routine now that the Dragon Lady's moved up the ranks and you've got Dumbo running things in Canada-land."

Fraser looked like he was trying not to smile. "The new inspector's name is Dunbar, Ray, as you well know, and it's hardly his fault if his ears are, well, emphatic."

"Yeah, I know, but you're missing my point." Ray came to stand behind him, put his hands on his plaid-shirt-covered shoulders and wrinkled his nose at the smell of brass polish. "They're already gleaming. You polish them any harder, we're going to have to stand on the corner and issue sunglasses whenever you're on sentry duty—which, by the way, I can't believe they're still making you do."

Fraser twisted in his seat to see him. "I'm not cleaning my uniform for work-related reasons, Ray—or, at least, not solely. I'm hoping you and Ray will permit me to treat you to dinner at Carponi's on Saturday."

"Sure, I'm in." Ray dropped a kiss on his mouth and went to turn on the coffeemaker. "What's the occasion?"  


* * *

 

"Wait," said Kowalski, when he and Dief got home a couple of hours later. He gestured like he was pointing at the top of the Sears tower with both hands. "Fraser's taking us out to dinner to celebrate the first time we had sex naked?"

"The first time we got naked and then had sex," Ray corrected him. "There were plenty of times before that when we got naked during or after."

"Well, yeah." Kowalski grinned. "I have a kinesthetic memory. I know these things." He kissed Fraser's neck, and Fraser hummed a little but continued ironing his hat.

"I'm nearly done," he said. He'd buffed and pressed and blackened and whatever else it took to turn a Mountie into a perfect window display model, while Ray had read that morning's paper and watched him, baffled as always by how such a smart guy could get so caught up in such fiddly, menial work.

Ray shrugged, yanked Kowalski into his arms and kissed him too, and Kowalski pulled back slowly and licked his lips. "Mmm, and you don't smell of boot polish, either. Definite plus. But like I was saying—first naked sex? What kind of a freakish anniversary is that?"

Ray'd had time to figure that out. "He's from Canada. Any time you get naked up there and don't freeze off a body part is a big deal!"

Kowalski snorted, and even Fraser grinned a little. "True enough, Ray." He cracked his neck. "It—well, I suppose it also speaks to a certain amount of premeditation, rather than getting carried away by events. At least, in theory."

"Your theories are gonna be the death of me," said Kowalski. He shrugged out of his holster and put his gun into its drawer. "But this one, I think I can live with."

"So it's a date," said Ray. "Good. Just one thing."

"What's that?" Fraser switched off the iron and turned to face him, eyebrows raised.

Ray scratched the back of his neck and said as casually as he could, "I think before we can celebrate the occasion, we ought to try to recreate it. Sort of a historical reenactment."

"Yeah," said Kowalski at once. "A refresher. My memory's a little hazy. Think you can fill us in, Frase?" They moved in on Fraser as one, crowding him toward the kitchen doorway

Fraser's mouth twitched, and he backed into the hall. "Well, I'd have to check my diary," he hedged, straight-faced and deadpan earnest. Such a goofball. Ray's heart thudded with how much he loved him, finicky habits and all. How desperately he still wanted him, at times, even after more than a year of living together.

Fraser took another couple of backward steps toward the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Kowalski's leather jacket slithered to the floor, and Kowalski stripped his t-shirt off over his head.

Ray wasn't thinking too clearly, but Fraser's reaction—in his pants as well as his eyes—prompted him to follow suit. He unbuckled his belt. "Well?"

"If you don't mind a small degree of improvisation—" Fraser's voice deepened. "—I can certainly try."


End file.
